


Delicious Cake

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cake, Cute smooches, M/M, Salgant is best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Maeglin doesn’t know what to give the one who had everything, so he gives his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Glorfindel x Maeglin (Golden Moles)  
> Warnings: Just a lot of saccharine bs.

“I don’t even know what to get him,” Maeglin casually flopped onto the bed of his friend, sighing dramatically. “I mean, I could make him a circlet, but he’s got plenty of them…”

Salgant was sat in his armchair, reading a recipe book. He spared the younger elf a bored glance. Maeglin had been talking about the Lord of the Golden Flower for at least an hour now.

“My Prince, as much as I love to hear the sound of your voice, you need to stop worrying so much about what you wish to give as a begetting gift for Lord Glorfindel.”

Maeglin rolled onto his belly, staring at Salgant.

“Hey, Salgant?”

“What is it, My Prince?”

Maeglin gave a soft hum before speaking. “Make me a cake, please?” He fluttered his eyelashes at the older elf.

Salgant looked shocked, before releasing a loud laugh.

“Yes, yes. I shall make you a cake. Now, run along, dear prince,” He patted Maeglin’s head. “Your uncle will surely be looking for you. I’ll have the cake ready in the morning.”

Maeglin got up from the bed, stretching his arms as he smiled at Salgant. “Thanks, Salgant. You’re the best at baking,” He stated, waving as he left Salgant’s room.

——————————————————-

It was in the afternoon of Glorfindel’s begetting day that Maeglin received the cake, finally.

He had been pacing around as he waited, a box in his hands. 

Even with the cake, Maeglin needed to make something, so he chose the best topaz and citrine gemstones to inlay into a beautiful floral hairclip.

Salgant showed up after a while, handing Maeglin another box. He winked at the kid as he went off to join the celebrations.

——————————————————–

Maeglin got the nerve to go to wish Glorfindel a happy begetting day when the night was drawing to a close.

“Come into my parlour, my Prince,” Glorfindel winked at the smaller male, leading him to sit down.

“I got you some things… the cake should still be good, I think, it hasn’t been long…” Maeglin’s pale cheeks were a rosy pink as he stared at Glorfindel’s smiling face.

“Salgant helped you?” The golden elf tilted his head to the side, amber eyes fixed on Maeglin.

The Prince nodded, sliding over the smaller box to the other. “I made this myself, however. I… hope you like it. I kept you in mind when I found the raw topaz and citrine…”

Glorfindel reached for the smaller box, eyes widening with wonder as he opened it. 

“My Prince…” His voice was low, and sent shivers through Maeglin’s body.

“It was simple enough to make-” Maeglin protested, but Glorfindel interrupted him, laughing joyously.

“It is very beautiful, Maegs.”

Maeglin’s cheeks deepened in colour as his little nickname was used, but he nodded. “I am glad you like it, my Lord.”

Glorfindel grinned, shifting forwards to gently brush the hair away from Maeglin’s face. “But, you are a gift all on your own,” He whispered, enjoying how Maeglin was flustered.

“My Lord,” Maeglin whispered, his heart fluttering in his chest. “You are too kind to me.”

“Maegs~” He smirked a little, before deciding to be bold. Glorfindel pressed his lips to Maeglin’s.

The little Prince froze up as Glorfindel kissed him, but he couldn’t resist, kissing him back, shyly at first.

But, when he realised what he was doing, Maeglin pulled back, hiding his face in his hands. How embarrassing, to be letting himself fall for someone so beautiful…

“My Prince? Is something wrong?” Glorfindel placed a hand on Maeglin’s thigh, looking at him with a gentle concern.

“A-ah, I am fine…” Maeglin murmured, meeting Glorfindel’s gaze before flushing more and looking away.

“You kissed me back, Maegs,” He responded softly, with a smile. “Do you like me, my Prince?”

Maeglin looked startled, but after a while, he nodded slowly. 

Glorfindel smiled brightly at the Mole’s quiet confession, and he held Maeglin’s hands. “That is wonderful, if you do like me. Because, I have a confession to make too.”

He was met with Maeglin’s puzzled look, chuckling fondly before kissing the Prince again, softly.

“I like you too, Maegs. You are adorable, and you have a great talent in creation,” Glorfindel stated softly.

Maeglin nodded, moving to sit on Glorfindel’s lap, resting his head on the taller elf’s shoulder as he embraced him. “I’m glad,” He whispered softly, his heart lightened.

He hoped this wasn’t a dream, because he felt very safe in his arms, to be close to another like this.

“Hey, we still have that cake. Do you want some?” Glorfindel asked softly.

Maeglin nodded. “Yeah, let’s eat~”


End file.
